To The Fallen
by Jack the Dragon
Summary: When Ty and D-Structs are both injured by the Dreadtrux the trux and tools have to work hard to save them. Of course that is only half the battle for an even greater evil greater than any the crater has ever seen is on the rise. Can the trux along with some new faces save their home or will all they have ever known be destroyed.


_"Looks like your friends have failed!" D-Structs roared looking at Ty with an anger filled glare "They'll be here! We just have to hold out!" said Ty as a shower of rocks erupted from the Dreadtrux's back and flew towards them and he quickly knocked D-Structs out of the way before rushing forward and began pushing against the front of the massive creature. D-Structs was about to join him when a large rock hit him and he slid back slightly before looking at Ty once more. "We should move!" he declared before spotting some of the pieces of the wall he, Splitter, Blayde and Pounder had built while Ty and the group had been away from the crater after washing up on the island after the quartet of evil trux had pushed them off the bridge._

 _"I'm not leaving the builds!" Ty called back as he rapidly moved out from under the Dreadtrux and in front of it and hitting it in the head again as he passed it. D-Structs meanwhile had gone over to the wall pieces and was pushing under one trying to flip it over "Stop worrying about your garage! Start worrying about your life!" he called out as he finally flung the piece into the path of the oncoming destroyer. Revvit and Skrap-It appeared on another part of the fallen wall "He may have a point Ty" the rotilian reptool called out "We can rebuild the garage, we can not rebuild you!" as the red t-trux slid to a stop close to them._

 _"We could try" said Skrap-It slyly to which Revvit gave him a look that immediately made the other tool change his tune "Or we could run, running is good" and both tools scampered off. Suddenly the Dreadtrux passed over the piece D-Structs had flung into its path and its left front tread immediately slipped as it lost it's grip on the smooth surface of the metal and the giant roared loudly as it tried to regain it's balance. Ty quickly rolled over to D-Structs in time to see this "Wait! Look underneath his tread feet thats his weak spot!" he cried out and his rival saw it too as did their tools "Your right!" "But in a not crazy way!" said Skrap-It as the pair once again scarpered for a vantage point._

 _"You take that side! Rear! I got the front!" called out Ty and he and D-Structs both rushed forward together. As they did so the both turned side ways to the massive trux so they could cast their tails under its tread feet. This they did and they then waited as the behemouth rolled over the chains that they were attached to. "Pull!" yelled Ty and they both did and his wrecking ball and D-Struct's claw held as they two pulled and pulled trying desperately to stop the Dreadtrux. The creature seemed to notice this and did it's best to shake its attackers off but no avail. They were getting closer and closer to the garage when it happened. The Dreadtrux swung its head around and in a move that shocked them both Revvit and Skrap-It watched as its jaws widened and they then clamped down on Ty who roared in pain as he was lifted up into the air and then flung round right into D-Structs whose optics widened in fear as this happened._

 _Both trux were sent rolling across the ground pices falling off of them as they did so before they both came to a stop in a pile with Ty on top and D-Structs on the bottom. Revvit and Skrap-It, who were sheltering at the top of the ramp, looked on in horror as the demise of the garage came closer and closer. "Look out Dread dude!" that voice brought hope back into their hearts as Ton-Ton shot into view carryig a large reddish brown rock with orange viens and green flecks in his bed and he was going at full speed as he saw that his home was going to be destroyed. He stopped just a few feet away and then flung the rock straight into the Dreadtrux and as it hit the moving mountain of destruction it cracked and flew into several pieces and something silver landed on the ground in front of it._

 _"Is that?" Skrap-It asked in awe as the Dreadtrux finally stopped when it saw the silver object in front of it. "An egg? Yes" said Revvit as the massive trux nuzzled the odd looking shape before picking it up in its mouth. "Dudes!" said Ton-Ton as they came down the ramp towards him "He's a her!" he exclaimed in surprise and they watched in triumph as they monster that could have destroyed their homes and the crater rolled slowly away._

 _At that moment Skya and Dozer arrived on the scene with Ace and Click Clack on Skya and Waldo riding on Dozer's blade "Are you guys okay?" Skya asked concern in her voice "We saw the Dreadtrux leavin'" added Dozer "We are fine" said Revvit. While he was saying that Ton-Ton looked around for Ty and D-Structs and when he spotted them he felt a little sick "Uhh dudes don't want to crash the party but I don't think we're fine" he said "What makes you say that Ton-Ton we won the Dreadtrux is gone" said Dozer "Then why aren't Ty and D-Structs up and at it". Everyone turned to see what he was getting at and that was when they saw them. Ty and D-Structs were lying on the ground in a twisted heap of metal. Their treads were broken, their tails cracked and bent, railings and arms bent and worst of all they weren't moving and their optics were closed, Ty's wrecking ball was split down the middle and D-Structs claw had two of its pincers bent upwards and out of shape._

 _"Ty!" "D-Structs!" Revvit and Skrap-It let out cries of concern as they raced towards the two t-truxs the others following behind. When they reached them the two still hadn't moved "Dudes" said Ton-Ton "They're not, they're not" Skya couldn't even bring herself to say it. Revvit had climbed onto Ty and pressed his head against his friends side. Then he heard it a faint humming noise and he knew what that was. Ty's engine. "He's alive!" the reptool said "So's D-Structs" said Skrap-It who had done the same to this master. "We need to get them inside and fast they may not last for long" said Revvit._

 _They then began the ardous task of moving the two trux into the garage with out further damage but they managed it in the end and were able to lay them down in Ty and Dozer's bay said dozeratops didn't complain once for he knew, they all knew, that this was no time for rivalry and they knew that if they left D-Structs they would be no better then he. The reptools and Skrap-It immediately started on repairing the damaged pair though it was difficult as they knew that they were working against the clock and that Ty and D-Structs were on death's doorstep and might fall over it at any moment. While the reptools worked on fixing the two as best they could Skrap-It was busying himself with welding their tails back together and he was halfway through in finishing Ty's wrecking ball and was getting ready to start on his master's claw._

 _"Are they going to make it?" Skya asked her voice and eyes filled with concern "Hard to say they're pretty busted up" said Waldo "Thats not reassuring!" Dozer almost yelled at the tool in front of them. Skrap-It had finished welding Ty's wrecking ball back together and was going over D-Structs's claw with Revvit "Hmm this may take time to repair it is an interesting design here" he said and Skrap-It smiled a small smile at this "We may need to reforge these parts entirely so we will have to wait until tomorrow to do so" "Do you mind if I er kkkktt stay here for the time being?" Skrap-It asked quietly "I don't want to leave D-Structs because kkkt well" "I understand" said Revvit and he placed a foot on the scraptools shoulder. "I would probably feel the same way if I were you"._

 _"Lets grab some ore" said Skya "I think we'll do better on full stomachs and a good sleep" "That is probably for the best" agreed Revvit "It is too late to continue work on them now so we will have to leave it until tomorrow." With that Skya, Dozer and Ton-Ton rolled out of the garage with Waldo, Ace and Click Clack leaving a few minutes later as they decided to let Revvit and Skrap-It be alone for the night. The two tools lay down on top of one of the shelves in Ty's bay where they could easily get to the two trux if need be._ _"Revvit do you really kkkkt think they'll be okay?" Skrap-It asked concern in his voice "I do not know" came the honest reply "But we will face it together if you agree" he said holding out his foot to which Skrap-It joined in a firm gesture of friendship before they made themselves as comfortable as they could. Revvit fell asleep quicker than his fellow tool who stayed awake a little more looking down at his master and long time rival "I won't let you down D-Structs" he whispered "I kkkt promise." He then padded over to Revvit and lay down beside the reptool and smiled "Good night Revvit" he said before he drifted off to sleep himself._

 _Outside the others had fallen asleep as the moon shone down on them from the night sky and the stars twinkled like pearls in the dark sky. On the far side of the builds something moved, a pair of figures stood out bathed in the gossamer moonlight their gazes flicking from one of the trux to the other until finally resting on the garage. "You two have paid a high price for taking on a Dreadtrux" one of the them spoke in a voice that was deeper than Ty's but lighter than D-Structs. "But to the fallen go their prize" a deeper voice said before a smile appeared on the other figure's face "I would like to see him try and take the crater now with such teamwork against him". The strangers chuckled lightly before something perched on the first ones shoulder and in the moonlight it was the shape of a flying creature but not any that had not been seen in the crater before. The figures then turned and rolled away the shape still crouching on the first one's back as they headed away from the builds and in the direction of the Dark Forest._


End file.
